deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Warrior Guardian
Template from http://www.big-metto.net/RP_Wiki/index.php?title=Exalted_2nd_Edition_Character_Sheet_Template Basics *'Campaign:' Of Gods and Demons (New) *'Name:' Silver Warrior Guardian (Silver for short.) *'Concept:' PunchLunar *'Caste/Aspect:' Full Moon Lunar *'Motivation:' Take over Nexus! *'Positive intimacies:' Creation (Protect) *'Negative intimacies:' *'Anima:' Surrounded by impressions of silver teeth and claw marks, a tiger roaring behind her *'Experience:' 103/422 Background Young Silver was a resident of Nexus, born to a relatively poor family, and often had to scavenge the streets for food. When she was older, she was mugged far from her home. Despite managing to fight the attackers off, she was badly wounded in the confrontation. Dragging herself home, she began to suspect she wouldn't make it. Shutting the nagging thoughts of doubt and fear out of her mind, she kept moving, unwilling to let go and become just another name in Nexus' obituraries. Despite her willpower, she was nearly spent by the time she got near home, until she was startled by a bright silver light, and saw Luna. After her Exaltation, she had the good fortune to be found by a group of Lunars who were in Nexus, hunting a Chimera. They quickly gave her the tatoo and a brief explanation as to what happened to her, then left. She later left home, hoping to forge her own destiny, and hopefully, when the time was right, return to Nexus, and guide it to better days. Personailty wise, Silver is a brave soul, although she tends to be flexible in her actions, often assuming a 'happy go lucky' temperment. She also, at heart, cares for her fellow beings, especially those whose background she can empathise with. She isn't very 'book learned' or good at lying, however. Appearance Silver is a medium built female, whose looks bely her significant strength and martial prowess. She is on the tall side, about 6' 2, has reddish brown hair and green eyes. When out of her Moonsilver armour, she tends to wear pratical travelling leathers. Tell When Silver reveals her tell, or is seen through, her eyes are revealed to be slit, like a cat's, and a pair of tiger ears appear on her head, as well as a tail. In animal form, her markings are striped, in fur or skin pigmentation. Beastform In Beastform, Silver becomes a large tiger woman, with claws and a digitigrade stance. Attributes Strength ●●●● © Charisma ●●● Perception ●●● Dexterity ●●●●● © Manipulation ● Intelligence ●●●●● Stamina ●●●●● © Appearance ●●●●● Wits ●●● (F) Abilities Archery Craft Bureaucracy Athletics ●●● Larceny Investigation Awareness ● Linguistics ●● Lore Dodge ●●● Performance Occult Integrity ●●● Presence ●●● Medicine Martial Arts ●●●●● (F) Ride Melee Sail Resistance ●●● Socialize ●● Thrown Stealth War ●●● ' Survival ' ●● (F) Languages: Riverspeak, Old Realm Specialties Martial Arts (Unarmed): ●●● Athletics (Feats of Strength): ● Backgrounds Moonsilver Articulated Armour (Artifact): ●● Moonsilver Hearthstone Bracer (Artifact): ●● (+2L soak.) Manse: ●●●● Heart's Blood: ● Resources: ●●● Heart's Blood Forms Hawk Horse Dolphin Charms 2nd Strength Excellency: 2m for 1 success 2nd Dexterity Excellency: Ditto 2nd Stamina Exellency: Ditto Claws of the Silver Moon: Str 3 Ess 2 (MoEP: L p.144) 4m 1WP/6m 1WP/Gift Ferocious Biting Tooth: Str 4 Ess 2 (MoEP: L p.142) 4m Impressions of Strength: Str 4 Ess 2 (MoEP: L p.144) 2m *Ogre's Loving Caress: rolls of 10 on damage count as 2 sux Beast Spirit Defense (Conviction): Str 4 Ess 3 (Ink Monkeys P. 22) - Perfect Parry 5m Ox Body Technique: Stamina 1, Essence 1 Armor Forming Technique: (P. 160 MoEP Lunars ) Knacks Deadly Beastman Transformation: Speed 5, 1m Essence Essence: ●●● Regeneration: (Twice the rating of your hearthstone(s) when active, 4/hour more when relaxed, 8/hour more when sleeping.) Personal Essence Pool: 15/15 Peripheral Essence Pool: 32/40 Committed Essence: 8 Willpower Willpower: ●●●●●● "Temporary:" 6/6 Virtues Virtues: *Compassion ●● *Conviction ●● *Temperance ● *Valor ●●●● Virtue flaw: Curse of the Lonewolf (Valor) Limit: □□□□□ □□□□□ Limit Break Condition: Backing away from a fight she thinks she can win Inventory Moonsilver Superheavy Plate: *Soaks: B: 15 L: 15 *Hardness: B: 10 L: 10 *Fatigue: 2 Manses and Hearthstones Manse of Currently Unnameditude Combat Mode: Integrated Weapons (4), ULTRA-DEADLY PERIMETER DEFENSES (set to target anyone getting into the manse when in war mode) (4), Central Control (2), Dynamic Architecture (2, paid for by Maintenance 3), Vulnerability 1 (-1, destruction of the silvery orb of Lunar essence in the manse control room destroys it). Armament: 2x Large Conscussive Essence Cannons, Speed 6, Accuracy -2, Damage 30B piercing, Rate 1, Range 200 (Damages all targets in a three yard radius of impact.) Peace Mode: Vulnerability -1, Maintenance -3, Dynamic Architecture (2), Bound Servant Force (3), Geomantic Subtlety (2), Limited Mobility (2), Central Control (2) Well Flavoured Aspect (1) WILDERNESS GEM (MANSE ••••) This rough, pale-purple triangle gives its bearer an unparalleled understanding of the wilderness. The bearer can easily find food and shelter, instinctively understands the habits of animals, can easily track prey and can accurately predict the weather. This stone adds two successes to all Survival rolls and enables its bearer to perform supernatural tracking. Combat Dodge DV: (Dex+dodge+Ess)/2, round up 6 Dodge MDV: (Will+integ+Ess)/2, round down 4 Natural Soak: '''2L/5B '''Soak: 15A/19L/20B (Add armor and 0A/(Sta/2, round down)L/(Sta)B) Pierced: 0A/13L/12B (Add half from armor and full from stamina.) Hardness: 0A/8L/8B (armor only) Attacks Clinch (Speed 6, Accuracy +13, Damage +4B, Parry DV N/A, Rate 1, Tags C, N, P) Kick (Speed 5, Accuracy +13, Damage +7B, Parry DV 6, Rate 2, Tags N) Punch (Speed 5, Accuracy +14, Damage +4B, Parry DV 8, Rate 3, Tags N) COTSM "Clinch" (Speed 6, Accuracy +15, Damage +9L, PDV N/A, Rate 1, Tags C,N, P) Kick (Speed 5, Accuracy +15, Damage +12L, Parry DV 7, Rate 2, Tags N) Punch (Speed 5, Accuracy +16, Damage +9L, Parry DV 9, Rate 3, Tags N) Health -0 □ -1 □ □ -2 □ □ □ □ □ □ -4 □ Incap □ Dying □ □ □ □ □ Warform Attributes Strength ●●●●● Charisma ●●● Perception ●●● Dexterity ●●●●●● Manipulation ● Intelligence ●●●●● Stamina ●●●●●● Appearance ●●●●● Wits ●●● Soak: 15A/20L/21B (Add armor and 0A/(Sta/2, round down)L/(Sta)B) Mutations Claws Gazelle's Pace Tail Fur Enhanced Sense Night Vision Combat Dodge DV: 6 Attacks Clinch (Speed 6, Accuracy +14, Damage +5L, Parry DV N/A, Rate 1, Tags C, N, P) Kick (Speed 5, Accuracy +14, Damage +8L, Parry DV 6, Rate 2, Tags N) Punch (Speed 5, Accuracy +15, Damage +5L, Parry DV 8, Rate 3, Tags N) COTSM: "Clinch" (Speed 6, Accuracy +16, Damage +10L, PDV N/A, Rate 1, Tags C,N, P) Kick (Speed 5, Accuracy +16, Damage +13L, Parry DV 7, Rate 2, Tags N) Punch (Speed 5, Accuracy +17, Damage +10L, Parry DV 9, Rate 3, Tags N) Advancement Awareness 1 3 xp 'Tell Mutations' 9 xp Ling 1 3 xp (Old Realm) Relentless Lunar Fury 10xp Armour Forming Technique 10 xp Int 5 40 xp Hybrid Body Rearrangement 6xp, 3 weeks Laughing into the Teeth of Madness 12 xp, 4 days Shopping list Training Hybrid Body Rearrangement (1 month) (It's also helpful (but optional) if you write out charms you intend to buy.)